Why Not Me?
by Kia Hiram
Summary: MoistxBilly. Please R&R! Moist is always there for Billy when he needs him. So why does he keep running off to see Penny?
1. Orange Juice

(I do not own Moist, Captain Hammer, Penny or Billy. Dr. Horrible belongs to Joss Whedon and everyone else who helped create it. Not to me.)

**Chapter One**

**Orange Juice**

It hurt. Well, it always hurt. Physically. Where did it hurt? Everywhere. Arms, legs, chest, head, neck…every part of his body was throbbing with pain. It hurt to move--to breathe even sent a wave of pain over his body. Billy laid his head down on his working table, moving his plans and small contraptions out of the way as he did so.

The whole thing replayed in Billy's mind. Where had he gone wrong? His plan was foolproof. But, Captain Hammer had shown up.

And he had never idiot-proofed his plan.

Billy let out a sigh, sitting back up in his chair. He looked down at the bits and pieces of his now-broken laser. It had been fitted so that it could fit on his wrist--like a bracer, almost. He had been able to harness the power of Wonderflonium and make a laser out of it. You know, for long-distance shots at Hammer.

Well, being the idiot Hammer was, he had moved slightly to the side right as Billy has shot the laser at him, causing the pure beam of Wonderflonium to miss his large, egotistical head.

There. THAT'S where it had gone wrong.

Hammer noticed the distraught Billy who had missed his target, then the beating-up ensued. Like usual.

Billy frowned down at the broken pieces of his now-wrecked invention, sighing. "All that Wonderflonium. Ruined. At this rate, I'll have to steal some more…" Billy shook his head with a groan. His troublesome thoughts were interrupted, however, as a voice rang out from the other side of the wall.

"Doc? Doc, are you in there?" It was Moist. Billy smiled softly, standing up and grabbing the icepack that he had set on the table. Moist. His partner in crime…and his best friend. His only friend, really. Billy stumbled out of his lab that took up most of the space in his apartment. "Oh Doc, there you--" Billy smiled weakly. "It's that bad, huh? I came as soon as I saw Hammer gloating about it on the news."

Billy sighed, stumbling over to the couch and sitting down. Moist followed, sitting down next to his friend. "Moist I…" Billy looked at a loss for words. "I'm sick of getting beat up on all the time. I have bruises all over me, I finally just got my nose to stop bleeding--which reminds me….don't go into the bathroom just yet, okay? Anyway, my whole body is throbbing, and my hand is numb. I don't think I can take much more of this." Billy heaved a sigh, placing his head lightly into his hands.

Moist watched Billy. It was a few moments before he spoke, though. "Doc…don't give up. Bad Horse never gave up, now did he?" Bill lightly lifted his head up from his hands to be able to talk.

"No, but Bad Horse is different. He's more evil than I am. He has always been." Billy muttered in response.

"You're evil. You just don't get enough breaks. Hammer always gets in your way." Moist reassured his buddy. Billy sighed. He slightly smiled over at Moist, but then groaned in pain.

"Th-Thanks, buddy. For trying to help." Billy said, slowly standing up. Moist frowned, watching his friend limp his way to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." Billy muttered. Moist stood up, frowning.

"I didn't help you though, did I?" Moist called. Bill stopped in the doorway, turning to face Moist again.

"No, you didn't." Billy said with a slightly chuckle. He shut the bathroom door behind him and Moist sighed, plopping back down on Billy's couch and leaning his head on the back of it.

"That's what I thought." He muttered, closing his eyes.

The shower was refreshing. The hot water felt good on all of Billy's bruises and scratches. After he got done with the warm water of the shower, Billy reluctantly limped out of the shower and looked at the mess that was still on the sink. He sighed, turning the faucet on and grabbing a washrag. He waited until the water was hot to wet the washrag. He sighed, attempting to wipe off the caked-on blood that had gotten on the sink in his frantic attempts to stop his nosebleed.

"Damn you, Hammer…" He hissed, scrubbing hard with the washrag to try to get the blood off. Billy rolled his eyes, noticing that he was doing almost no damage to the caked-on blood. "Forget it." He muttered to himself, turning the faucet off and throwing the washrag into the sink.

Billy stumbled out of the bathroom, frowning. He wondered what Hammer had done to his leg and/or foot to make him have to limp to cut down the pain. He tripped over something on his way into the living room, and was about to yell out in pain…but his eyes fell upon something that made him glue his lips shut.

Moist was asleep on his couch. He must've waited for Billy to get out of the shower and fell asleep. He was stretched out on the couch, and he was holding a piece of paper lightly in his hands. Billy frowned, lightly limping over to Moist and pulling the paper out of his hand, being sure to not wake up Moist in the process. Billy opened the crumpled paper, smoothing it out so that he could read it. The paper was slightly damp, and the words were smeared. He could still read them, though.

"Hey, Doc. Go into you kitchen and look around, 'kay?"

Billy smiled slightly at the note. He always liked Moist's hand writing. Of course, his was almost illegible, so he liked basically everyone's handwriting. Billy glanced down at the sleeping Moist before limping off into the kitchen. He frowned, looking around. He spotted a piece of paper taped to his microwave. He limped over, ripping the note off the microwave.

"You may need to warm it up."

Warm it up? Warm _what_ up? Billy frowned, pressing the button on the microwave that opened it. He smiled, grabbing the cup that was inside. It was cool. He shut the door, putting the cold cup on for half a minute, smiling.

He always loved it when Moist made him tea. Tea. It sounded so girly…something that an evil villain shouldn't drink. But the way that Moist made it…it was just so delicious.

He was still smiling when he took the cup out of the microwave, which was now hot. Not too hot, but not cold either. He stumbled out of the kitchen, making sure to not spill his amazing tea. He sat down at the edge of his couch, near Moist's head. He took a sip of his tea, letting out a groan as he did so. It was _so_ delicious.

Billy felt a bit of pressure against his leg. He frowned, looking down, hoping it wasn't a mouse or something that had snuck into his apartment. It was, actually, Moist's damp hand. Billy looked over at Moist, noticing that he was awake and smiling up at him drowsily. "You like it?" He asked. Billy frowned slightly.

"I love it, Moist. I always do." Billy said as Moist yawned. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Moist laughed. Billy smiled, he loved Moist's laugh.

"No. I was awake the entire time. I was just messin' with ya, Doc." Moist said. Billy chuckled, shaking his head. "But, see? I was able to cheer you up. Which is what I was hoping to do." Billy frowned slightly, glancing back over at Moist.

"Oh, Moist. You didn't need to do all this to make me feel better." Billy said, feeling bad for making his friend do all these things for him. Moist just chuckled lightly, resting his slightly damp head on Billy's thigh.

"I wanted to. I couldn't stand seeing you like that. Now, drink your tea." Moist said with a yawn, closing his eyes.

Billy blushed slightly, sipping his hot tea. He glanced down at the now-asleep Moist on his leg, wondering why Moist always put him into awkward positions like this. He finished off his tea, savoring every drop of it. He set the empty cup down on his nearby coffee table, frowning slightly.

Now, how was he supposed to get to bed with Moist asleep on him? He didn't want to wake the damp man up. Billy let out a soft sigh, resting his head on the back of the couch. He closed his eyes, still blushing slightly. He had to admit, having Moist around wasn't too bad.

Within seconds, Billy had fallen asleep. His dreams were riddled with Hammer coming and beating him up. One time, Hammer even came and took Moist hostage and tortured him.

Billy snapped awake, gasping as he did so. It took him a few seconds to calm down. He put a hand to his head, sighing. He was back in his lair. Moist wasn't kidnapped by Hammer. Everything was okay. He frowned, removing his hand from his head. Where WAS Moist, anyway?

Billy looked around, confused. Hadn't he fallen asleep with Moist positioned on his leg? Now he was lying down with a blanket on top of him. Where was Moist?

Billy stood up slowly, wincing in pain as he did so. His whole body was stiff from having slept in an awkward position all night. On top of that, his bruises were aching again. He sighed, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. He stumbled into the kitchen, just as someone was coming out of it…

The two bodies collided. Two voices yelled out in surprise as they were sent spiraling to the ground, one of top of the other.

Billy blinked his eyes open, his body aching even more now that he had a certain wet individual on top of him. "M-Moist? What were you doing?" Moist frowned, not moving from Billy's chest, where he was lying on him. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" Billy said franticly.

"No…I'm fine." Moist said with a sigh, blushing lightly as he pushed himself off of Billy. "I'm sorry, though. I was…I didn't mean to run into you. And now you have juice all over your white coat!" Moist helped Billy up, who inspected his white lab coat. Sure enough, there was an orange stain right on his stomach. Billy laughed nervously as Moist bent down to pick up the glass which the Orange Juice had previously been held captive in. The glass hadn't shattered, which was good.

"You're fine, Moist." Billy said, smiling. He turned around, limping into his bed room to change clothes. "This gives me the perfect opportunity to go and see Penny today at the Coin Laundry!" Billy called from his room. Moist sighed, taking the glass back into the kitchen with a troubled look on his face.

"Right. Penny." He said, sighing. Billy walked pass the kitchen, still limping, with a laundry basket in his hands. "Well, I'm off! Wish me luck!" Billy called as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. Moist frowned.

"G-Good luck." He muttered as the door shut behind Billy.


	2. Something Strong

(Again, I don't own anything. This is where things start getting weird. Read at your own risk!)

**Chapter Two**

**Something Strong**

Billy frowned as he walked into the Coin Laundry. It was Saturday, right? Where was Penny? He sighed. He still had laundry to do, if Penny was there or not.

Billy walked over to his usual laundry machine, dumping in his white lab coat. Lucky for him, nothing else had gotten dirty.

Billy didn't even notice that he was going through the usual motions of washing his laundry, he just did it subconsciously. His mind was elsewhere, in a different place. Billy thought about Penny and about Hammer. He wondered how long Penny would stay Hammer's girlfriend. Penny had to realize how much of a fake that Hammer was. Soon. Or else, Billy might just loose her forever…if he hadn't already.

Billy's thoughts were interrupted by a wonderful voice coming from behind him. "Billy!" Billy's face lit up. It was Penny. He turned around, wincing slightly as he did so.

"H-hey Penny." He said. Suddenly, his happiness disappeared.

"Hey there, Doct--Billy. The laundry buddy." Hammer. Good GOD. Hammer was here. Penny smiled at both Billy, then Hammer, taking her laundry and walking over to the empty laundry machine next to Billy.

"O-Oh. Hey there, Captain Hammer." Billy said, faking a smile. He lifted himself up onto his laundry machine as Penny sorted out her clothes. Hammer stood next to Penny, his arms crossed.

"Billy--I wasn't expecting to see you here today. You haven't been here recently." Penny's voice seemed to ease Billy. But Hammer's stare…that just make his stomach flip even more.

"I've been…busy." Billy replied, frowning slightly. He glanced at Hammer, who narrowed his eyes. Penny looked over at him, and her eyes fell upon a big bruise he had on his cheek.

"Billy? What happened?" Penny asked, looking worried. Billy glanced at Hammer, who snickered at him. It was Hammer's gigantic fist that had made that bruise.

"Ooh-nothing much. I just fell out of bed and got hit." Billy said, clearing his throat slightly. Penny frowned, going back to her laundry.

"You should be more careful. That bruise looks really nasty." Penny muttered. Hammer snickered again, then coughed, as if trying to cover up his snicker.

It seemed as if time decided to suddenly stand still. And not in the good way--you know, with the Freeze Ray and everything. It was terrible--Billy's lab coat seemed to take an hour to get washed and then dried in the silly Coin Laundry. The whole time, Penny and Hammer were talking away. Penny was falling even deeper into Hammer's trap, and there was nothing Billy could do. When he finally was able to get out of the Coin Laundry, Billy quickly ran (as well as he could run)back to his apartment.

Billy turned the knob, noticing that he had forgotten to lock the door. Then he remembered that he had also left Moist all alone. He sighed, shaking his head. What kind of friend was he?

Billy walked inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He laid his lab coat down on the back of his couch, sighing and sitting down.

"Did you see Penny?" Moist frowned, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Billy looked up with him, a blank look on his face.

"Oh. You're still here? I thought that you would've left already." Billy sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, I saw Penny alright. She brought along a friend, too." He rolled his eyes as Moist walked over and sat down by him.

"Hammer? She had Hammer with her?" Moist asked in disbelief. Billy nodded slightly. "Are you okay? Did Hammer attack you?"

"Actually, no. Well, physically, he didn't attack me. But he was…touching Penny the whole time. Hugging her or kissing her cheek or something. It was quite disgusting." Billy said, making a face. Moist frowned, looking down at the ground.

"Well…at least he didn't hurt you. That's a plus…right?" Moist said, a hopeful tone in his voice. Billy frowned. Being around Moist just made him feel all icky and wet. But, Moist was his buddy, and he was prepared to stay around him for a while longer. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Refreshing, even. "Hey." Moist put a dampened hand on Billy's arm, smiling up at him. "Don't _worry_. Next time you see Penny, try to get in a few words. Make her _see_ how much better than Hammer you are. It isn't hard, you're so much cooler than about 90% of the men out there." Moist said, smiling sweetly at Billy.

Billy blushed, looking away from Moist. Why? He wasn't sure. It was just how cute Moist's smile was…and the words that had just come out of his buddy's mouth. "90%, huh? Does Hammer count as the other 10%?" He mumbled. Moist was shocked.

"Of course not! You're a million times better than he is." Moist said quickly.

Billy chuckled slightly at his friend. "Thanks."

Moist smiled, standing up. "So, did you get your--" His smile dropped when he noticed Billy's lab coat. "Oh, Doc. It's ruined!" He exclaimed, picking up the lab coat. Billy frowned, glancing over at it. "It's all…orange." Moist said with a sigh, running his hand over the now-orange lab coat.

"Oh, that's okay. I have a--" Billy didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I'm gonna go buy you a new one. I'll be right back." Moist said quickly, swiftly walking over to the door. Billy frowned, quickly standing up and grabbing Moist by his wet wrist.

Billy groaned in pain. His bruises weren't happy when it came to him using his limbs. "Moist, you're NOT going to go and buy me a new one. I don't need it." Billy said through gritted teeth. Moist frowned, looking over his shoulder at Billy.

"You're almost as stubborn as Hammer is…when it comes to things like this." Moist said, a serious frown on his face. Billy was taken aback by the accusation, and Moist was able to slip out of his grip. "I'll be back soon!!" Moist exclaimed, quickly walking out the front door.

It took Moist a while. In the time that Moist was gone, Billy had made a sandwich and he was in his lab, working on his next plan to kill Hammer. The sandwich? It was good. Moist must've gone out and took it upon himself to buy some turkey and some bread because Billy KNEW that he didn't have any of that there before.

When Billy heard his front door open, he sighed, standing up and making his way out of his lab. Moist was smiling at him, holding up a new lab coat.

"I was finally able to find one!" He exclaimed, walking to Billy and handing the slightly wet garment to him. Billy shook his head lightly, turning around.

"Follow me." He muttered, limping towards his room. A curious Moist followed him. "Thank you, Moist. But, if you would've _listened_ to me before running off, you would've known…" Billy stumbled over to his closet, pulling out another lab coat, holding both of them in his hands. "I had an extra."

Moist laughed nervously. "O-oh. You did? Well…now you have another extra, in case you get something spilt on that one!" Moist smiled. Billy chuckled, placing his older coat back in his closet, and finding a hanger to hang the newer one up on. Moist looked around Billy's room, frowning slightly. "So. How are you feeling?" He asked.

Billy shrugged. "I got some food into my stomach. My bruises aren't as sensitive any more, either. I mean, they still _hurt…_ but not as bad." Billy said, smiling slightly.

"Good." Moist said. Billy looked slightly confused. "Well, it's so nice outside right now. The sun's setting and it's getting a bit cooler. I think you should go and take a little walk or something. It might be good for you." Moist said, laughing. "You never get out unless you're stalking Penny." Billy turned red.

"I--I…." He frowned, knowing that Moist was right. He DID stalk Penny. "Okay. I'll…go for a walk."

Billy limped outside, looking around. It was the perfect temperature for what he was wearing, his jeans and his favorite hoodie. Moist had left to go back to his own home, leaving Billy alone for the rest of the night.

The sun was setting, creating an orange/pink streak across the slightly cloudy sky. It was beautiful. Billy wished that he could share the moment with Penny…but he knew that she would rather share this moment with Hammer.

Billy sighed, walking down the street with his hands stuffed in his hoodie's pockets. He was about to turn a corner, when a loud voice rung out from the other side. "Hah! Yeah, I know she's really not my usual."

Billy stopped in his tracks, his eyes growing wide. It was Hammer. Damn, why did Hammer always show up when he was trying to just be normal? Billy could've just turned around and quickly walked back home. But he didn't. He had a feeling that Hammer was talking about Penny…and he was curious.

"She sure as hell isn't. She looks like the kind of girl who would _never_ let you touch her." Another voice said, snickering slightly. Who was that? Was that the _Mayor_?

Hammer scoffed. "Oh, she let me touch her, alright. She was all over me, believe it or not." Hammer laughed. "Somehow, she was able to get me to sleep with her. She just couldn't get enough of _the hammer_." Hammer sounded as if he was gloating. Wait. What did Hammer just say? He _slept_ with Penny?

"Oh, _hell_ no…" Billy hissed. He quickly turned around, jogging back down the street before Hammer noticed him and beat him up again. He was in pure shock and disbelief. "No. He didn't do that to Penny…she wouldn't allow it…" He muttered to himself, not believing a word of what he was saying. "She wouldn't sleep with someone like him. She doesn't love him. She couldn't. There's no possible way!"

But she does love him. She has no interest in a villain, anyway. She loves the heroes. Billy shook his head slightly, stopping in his tracks. He looked around. What he needed right now was something to drink. Not just anything, though…

He needed some alcohol.

Billy spotted an open bar across the street, hurriedly running to it without getting ran over. He walked in, pulling the hood down off of his head and pulling his hands out of his hoodie pockets. He took a seat right in front of the bartender. The whole bar was pretty much empty.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked. Billy looked up at him, hurt obviously showing on his face. The bartender was pretty scrawny looking. He even looked like a nice person--someone who you wouldn't see at a bar. Billy sighed, shaking his head.

"Something strong." He muttered.

~.~Later that night~.~

Moist was fast asleep in his tiny bed in his tiny apartment. He was slowly brought out of his nice, peaceful sleep by the ringing of his cell phone. He drowsily sat up, yawning and grabbing his phone. "H-Hello?" He muttered sleepily into the phone.

"I need you to come pick something up." An annoyed voice hissed into the phone. "There's a man here. I saw you as his most recent call on his Cell Phone."

"Excuse me?" Moist hissed angrily, not understanding what was going on.

"There's a man here--hey! What's your name? …Billy. At least, that's what he says. He's at the bar on Dooley Road. Please, he's been here all night." The voice said, sounding fed up of the drunken Billy. "Billy?" Moist muttered with a sigh. Billy wasn't the kind to just go to a bar and drink himself silly. "I'll be right there." Moist hung up, standing up and grabbing a hoodie and sliding it on over his wet chest. He had fallen asleep in his jeans, so he wasn't about to change out of those now.

In no time, Moist was outside in the chill night air, running as fast as he could to the bar that Billy was at. He knew what bar the voice meant--he had been there himself a few times. He sighed as he opened the door to the bar.

The only two people who were inside were the bartender and a very drunken-looking Billy. Moist frowned, walking up behind Billy, placing his hands on his shoulders. Billy looked up at him.

"Hey, Moist! Wh-what are you doin' here?" Billy asked smiling dumbly up at Moist. Moist glanced up at the bartender.

"I'll take care of him. Thank you." Moist muttered. The bartender nodded, handing Moist Billy's phone. Moist smiled down at Billy. "C'mon, buddy. Let's get you home." Moist said, helping Billy stand up. Billy wobbled unsteadily, almost falling over. Moist groaned, catching Billy. "Good GOD, man. How much did you--did you drink?" Moist said, putting Billy's arm around his shoulders to help him walk.

"I dunno. I drank as much as I could to help me forget." Billy said with a slight shrug.

"Forget _what_? Your name?" Moist hissed, walking Billy out the door.

"Hmm. I don't remember." Billy said. Moist rolled his eyes, making sure to keep a good grip on Billy.

When they finally were able to get home and up the stairs to Billy's apartment, Moist led Billy into his room and plopped him down on the bed. Billy smiled at Moist dumbly when he sat down beside him.

"Thanks for bringing me home, Moisty." Billy said, looking over at his friend. Moist groaned at the smell of Billy's breath. "Seriously, what caused you to want to drink so much?" Moist asked, stretching his arm a bit. "Was it something that happened on your walk?" Billy's dumb smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"…I…I remember now. I heard Hammer talking…he was gloating about having slept with Penny." Billy looked ready to cry. "Which means that…that I'll never be able to get Penny. She loves him too much." Billy shook his head, trying to keep the tears back.

Moist looked upon his friend in agony. He hated to see Billy so worked up over Penny. "Doc…I don't…I don't know what to say…" Moist muttered, leaning toward Billy and giving him a soft hug. Billy looked surprised, at Moist, but then put his arms around him and tightly hugged him.

Moist blushed deeply, happy that Billy couldn't see it. It felt so nice to be able to hug Billy…and to have him return the hug. Billy didn't even seem to _care_ that Moist was getting him all dampened. The silence was awkward, so Moist thought of something to say to try to cheer Billy up. "Penny…she doesn't understand. If she knew how much of a complete ass Hammer is…she wouldn't have slept with him. Hammer's just very good at hiding that from her." Moist whispered. Billy exhaled.

"I think…I'm just going to give up on Penny. It's so obvious that she's hypnotized by Hammer. I think it's even beyond fixing, now." Billy said quietly, loosening his grip on Moist. Moist slowly pulled away from the hug, still staying slightly close to Billy. Billy smiled lightly at Moist.

"Doc--don't say that. You'll be able to win her--"

"Moist, you're such a sweet guy. But you know as well as I do that Penny will never love me." Billy said sadly. Moist looked up at Billy. He was so close. All he had to do was lightly move forward, and he would be able to kiss him. Moist closed his eyes, forcing the ideas out of his head.

"Doc--don't give up so easily. If you try hard enough, you can achieve anything." Moist muttered, his eyes still closed. Billy frowned, leaning forward and lightly pressing his lips against Moist's wet ones.

Moist suddenly opened his eyes, shocked at Billy's actions. He quickly pulled away, almost falling off the bed in the process. Moist stared at Billy, his face blood red. Billy looked surprisingly calm.

"Wh-what the _hell_ are you doing?" Moist exclaimed, looking confused. Billy shrugged lightly, looking away from Moist.

"I don't know. You looked like you wanted to kiss me….and I thought maybe you were too scared to do it." Billy said, glancing back over at Moist, who scooted back away from the edge of he bed. "…wh-why would you think that?" Moist asked, frowning. His blushed betrayed him, though, and Billy laughed.

"You liked it." Billy said, smirking at Moist. Moist looked taken aback. He turned his head away from Billy.

"I…I don't like you when you're drunk." Moist muttered. Billy chuckled lightly, leaning towards Moist. He put a cold hand up to Moist's face, moving it back and forcing Moist to look him in the eye.

"You don't…?" Billy asked, leaning forward and kissing Moist again. Moist felt his face burst out in a red colour.

Moist's heart was pounding. What should he do? Clearly, Billy was completely drunk. But on the other hand…this was what he had always wanted, right? He should just go along with it, no questions asked.

And that's exactly what he did.

Moist kissed back, throwing his arms around Billy's neck. Everything was so perfect. It was as if Moist was dreaming. Billy pulled Moist's body closer to him, hugging him tightly. Moist felt slightly guilty, because he knew that Billy was totally drunk and he wasn't in the right frame of mind. But the fact that Billy was kissing back so passionately made Moist forget that guilty feeling.

Billy pulled away from Moist slightly, long enough to be able to pull Moist's hoodie up over his head, throwing it onto the floor. Billy examined Moist's chest, running his hands over him. "I…I never knew…you're pretty toned, Moist." Billy said, breathing heavily. Moist blushed, leaning closer to Billy.

"That's why you don't judge a book by it's…cover." Moist said, leaning into Billy's lips again. Billy's hands ran over Moist's bare and dampened back as he did so.

It wasn't long before Moist ended up on Billy, who had lied back. Moist slowly opened his eyes, pulling away from Billy's lips. He kept his body close to Billy, though. "Y-You're drunk." Moist muttered. Billy looked slightly confused. "I sure as hell am. What's your point?" Billy asked, leaning up to meet his lips with Moist's. Moist pulled away, frowning.

"You don't know what you're doing. This is just one of those dumb things that drunk people do. You don't want this…what you really want is Penny." Moist said, his cold breath touching Billy's face.

"Moist…don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. You can't leave me now. I need you." Billy said, pulling Moist's body closer and almost kissing him. Moist pulled away again, however, and stood up. Moist grabbed his hoodie off the ground, walking towards Billy's bedroom door. He slipped his hoodie on, glancing back at a very unhappy Billy. "I'm sorry, Billy. I don't want you doing something that you'll regret later." Moist turned away. "If you remember this tomorrow, call me when you wake up." Moist said, walking out of Billy's bed room and out the front door, locking it behind him.

As he walked down the stairs and onto the street, an oversized arm grabbed him, hitting him in the back of the head with a huge fist.

"A friend of Horrible's? Heh. I wonder how he'll react when he notices that you're gone." A voice laughed as Moist lost consciousness.


	3. Fighting Back

(Again, I don't own anything. This chapter is full of angst. I think there's only one more chapter left!

Thanks to Anna for being my beta for the first half of the chapter!! I love you! 3)

**Chapter Three**

**Fighting Back **

Billy didn't remember much of what had happened the night before. But there's one thing that he was sure of:

There had been alcohol involved. And, judging by the pain in Billy's head, a _lot of it. _Billy didn't even want to open his eyes--he knew that the light would make him hurt even more. What had gotten him so upset last night that caused him to drink his problems away?

Billy remembered Moist suggesting that he should take a walk. Yes, yes…he remembered taking a walk. Then what? He was walking. There was a sunset. Where was he going? There was no destination. He was just walking, like Moist said to.

Oh. Yes. The next thing that happened was why he had decided that he needed to drink his troubles away. He overheard Hammer bragging about sleeping with Penny. Billy let out a small groan. Just thinking about it made him want to go and drink some vodka or something.

Billy slowly blinked open his eyes, and let out a yawn. He decided that he was going to stay in bed until the headache got better. This was the reason he didn't drink--he got the worst hangovers. Whenever he had a hangover, he couldn't even think about working on his inventions. It just hurt too much.

So, imagine Billy's surprise (and agony) when his cell phone started chirping out it's annoying ring tone. Billy sat up, groaning. Where was the damned thing? He spotted it on his dresser and he slowly stood up and snatched it off of the dresser, pressing the answer button angrily.

"What?" Billy hissed into the phone, not knowing who he was even talking to. He knew it wasn't Penny because…well…Penny didn't have his number.

"Horrible! What are you _doing_?!" Pink's voice was hushed, as if he was hiding from something.

"Pink? Wh…What are you talking about?" Billy muttered, confused. He placed a hand on his temple, trying to rub his headache away.

"You haven't heard? God, Horrible, you should pay more attention to the news. Hammer has a new punching bag." Pink said, his voice still hushed. Billy rolled his eyes.

"That's lovely. Did one of his fan boys cross the line?"

"It's _Moist_." Pink's hushed voice said. A pang of terror ran through Billy's body. "Did you hear me, Horrible? While you're sitting at home, dreaming about Jenny or whatever her name is, Moist is getting the shit kicked out of him! …Horrible? Horrible--are you even listening to me?" Pink hissed angrily.

Billy totally forgot about all his cuts and bruises. He forgot about his pounding head. There was something more important to think about. "Where is Hammer?" Horrible asked bitterly.

"The Town Hall. He's…Moist is getting beat up pretty badly." Pink muttered. Without another word, Horrible hung up, quickly going into his closet and pulling out the lab coat that Moist had bought for him. He quickly changed into his evil villain outfit.

_Damn it! Why Moist? He's too…scrawny to be able to properly defend himself. What the heck are you thinking, Hammer?_ Billy hissed in his head as he grabbed his Wrist-Ray, Version 2.0.

While Moist had been running around, trying to find a lab coat, Billy had been working on making his Wrist-Ray stronger. Billy pushed the small ray onto his hand, then he placed the newly added pieces of equipment to his shoulders.

A wire ran down from the dome-shaped shoulder pads and into the Wrist-Ray. It now included shoulder pads, which allowed more charge for the Wonderflonium, enabling Billy to be able to shoot a more concentrated, and thus, much stronger, beam of Wonderflonium at his target.

Billy adjusted the shoulder pads, making sure that they were secure. He let out a sigh, hurrying out his door. He had to hurry. The tone in Pink's voice worried him, and Billy wondered what condition that Moist was in…and if Hammer had already grounded him to a little dampened pulp.

Billy scolded himself as he ran out the door and onto the street. No. He couldn't let himself think of such things. Billy was going to go to the Town Hall and save Moist, and win Penny's love in the process.

A smile crossed Billy's lips. Yes. That's how it would all work out.

In no time, Billy pushed by the group of bystanders and the police who hovered around the front of Town Hall. When an officer tried to stop Billy, muttering about how nobody was allowed inside, Billy pointed the Wrist Ray in his direction.

"Try me." Billy hissed, his eyes narrowed. The officer backed off, and the group of people stared at Billy in horror. Billy surveyed the group, then ducked away from them, walking into the Town Hall.

It was empty. Well, near empty at least. As Billy looked around, and when he spotted Moist, he stopped in his tracks with wide eyes. Moist's arms were tied behind his back, and he had bruises and was bleeding in several places. Billy totally forgot that Hammer was lurking somewhere and he rushed forward, towards Moist.

"Doc. No." Moist muttered, groaning in pain. Billy didn't listen to him, though. "It's a trap." Moist said, his voice hoarse. Billy kneeled down by Moist, starting to untie his arms. "I'll get you out of here, buddy." Billy muttered. Moist shook his head.

"Doc…I'm sorry about last night. I never shoul--"

"Doctor Horrible. I knew you'd show up." A voice came from behind Billy. Moist's eyes widened. Billy's eyes narrowed as he quickly stood up and turned around. "If I captured your little _boyfriend_--" Hammer sneered, but his words were cut off.

"You listen to me. Moist doesn't have anything to do with this, Hammer." Billy said angrily. "If you want me dead--then kill me! Don't bring Moist into this!" Hammer's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry. I'll kill you, too." Hammer hissed, quickly grabbing Billy up by his throat. Billy struggled against Hammer's oversized hand. Moist gasped, but he was powerless to try and stop Hammer. "And next is your little boyfriend."

"I…I told you…" Billy choked out. "You're gonna…leave him alone…!" Hammer frowned. Billy shot a ray of Wonderflonium at Hammer, who was thrown backwards. Billy crumpled to the ground by Moist, coughing. Moist frowned, watching Hammer stand up.

"Doc--here he comes…!" Moist hissed. Billy rubbed his throat, standing up and meeting eyes with Hammer, who was on the other side of the room.

"So?" Billy called out at Hammer, raising his arms up in the air. "Now that I can fight back, what are you going to do? You can't just stand there and snicker at me this time!" Billy spat. Hammer's eyes narrowed.

"No. I actually think I'm going to kick your balls in. Oh, wait. You don't have any, do you?" Hammer snickered, taking a few steps toward Billy, who had an amused smile on his face.

"Ahh, every time you think you have me cornered you bring up some kind of male organ joke. I'm actually starting to find it amusing." Billy said, chuckling darkly. "Now what? Attempt to strangle me again? Or maybe a quick blow to the head. Oh, the choices." Billy teased. A smirk appeared on Hammer's face."Actually, I have a better idea." Hammer swooped down, grabbing Moist up by his neck and squeezing tightly. Moist chocked out some sort of curse as Hammer lifted him high up in the air. Billy's smile disappeared and was placed with a frantic look. Moist continued to struggle against Hammer. "So, _doctor_, when it's your boyfriend's life on the line, how will you react?" Hammer asked, laughing at the look of sheer terror on Billy's face as Moist's skin started to turn red.

Billy shakily raised his Wrist-Ray, aiming it at Hammer's head. He let the Wonderflonium charge up as he got his aim right. He didn't want to hit Moist. "Dammit, Hammer, Moist isn't my boyfriend." Billy hissed, shooting the Wonderflonium-Ray at Hammer.

Hammer snickered, throwing Moist onto the ground. He leapt out of the way of the beam, and landed right in front of Billy. "Say goodnight, doctor." Hammer sneered. Billy frowned, looking at Hammer.

"Hey--Hammer, is that Penny? Dear _God_, what is she doing here?!" Billy hissed, a terrified look on his face. Hammer frowned, glancing behind him. Billy took the chance to shoot a ray of Wonderflonium at the square of Hammer's back, causing him to be sent flying again. Billy shook his head in disgust as he rushed over to Moist, who was coughing and attempting to breathe. "Can you stand?" Billy hissed. Moist glanced up at Billy, shaking his head.

"N-Not well." Moist muttered, glancing down at his bloody leg. Billy frowned. "I didn't think so. C'mon, give me your hand." Billy hissed, grabbing Moist and hoisting him on his back, standing up and running out the doors before Hammer could get back up. When he stepped outside, he was greeted by officers and bystanders. The officers all had guns pointed at him and Moist while the bystanders watched in horror.

"What did you do to Captain Hammer?" One of the scrawny police officers asked. Billy scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I did nothing to Hammer. Why can't you all see? He's putting on a false front to all of you! Do you see what he's done to this innocent man?" Billy asked, nodding to the half-conscious Moist on his back.

"As if!" One of the bystanders exclaimed. "Hammer's the good guy!" "Yeah!" "He has great hair, too!" The whole group broke out into praising Hammer. Billy scowled. "Worship him, then. See if I care!" Billy muttered. "I'm just trying to make this world a little less of a hell-hole!!" Billy said, getting a good grip on Moist and darting through the crowd. He ignored the yells from the police and the gun shots that rung out. He could've sworn he had heard a female's voice call out 'Billy' as he ran away. He ignored that, too.

Moist groaned, his grip on Billy tightening. "Don't worry," Billy muttered, quickly turning a corner. "We're almost there, buddy. Then we'll have you all fixed up. I promise. I'll make everything better." Billy swallowed, hoping that Hammer wasn't following them.

Moist laid his head on Billy's back. "You always do make everything better. Whenever I'm having a bad day…your smile can make me happy." Moist mumbled. Billy laughed. "You're laugh, too. It's so…settling."

"Hang in there, Moist." Billy muttered again, wondering what made Moist act so weird. "We're just about home."

When Billy was able to run up the stairs and open the door to his apartment, he took Moist straight into his room, slamming and locking the door in the process. Billy sat Moist down on his bed, and as he did so, Moist groaned and laid back on the soft mattress. His leg was still bleeding, Billy didn't even want to _know_ what Hammer had done to him. Billy turned away from the sight of his best friend, walking into the bathroom and grabbing the Peroxide and two washrags, one that he wet with warm water and one that he left dry. When he came back into his room, Moist eyed the peroxide and sat up, wincing.

"No way. It already hurts so much. That'll just make it hurt more. Please. No." Moist said, a hurt look on his face. Billy bent down in front of Moist's leg, taking the wet washrag in his hands. "I'm sorry, Moist. If I don't do this, it'll get infected and you'll get even worse." Billy said with a sigh. He started to clean the blood off around the wound with the wet washrag. When he got done with that, he poured a large amount of Peroxide on a big area of the dry washrag. Moist looked horrified.

"Doc. Really. Don't." Billy glanced up at Moist, who bit his lip lightly. "Brace yourself." Billy muttered, looking back at the wound. Without a second thought of how much pain Moist was already going through, Billy pressed the peroxide-soaked rag to the gash in Moist's leg, squeezing the Peroxide down into the wound as he did so.

Moist bit onto his lip even harder, causing a rush of the taste of iron to flood into his mouth. He tightly gripped the blanket on the bed, trying not to yell out. Billy frowned as he looked up at him. He hated seeing Moist in pain. Billy removed the washrag from the wound, but it was obvious that Moist was still in a whole bunch of pain. Without uttering a word, Billy leaned towards the wound, blowing on it lightly to try to make it feel better.

A confused Moist opened his eyes slowly, glancing at Billy.

"Does that help?" Billy asked, looking up at Moist, who nodded. Billy smiled lightly, going back to blowing on the wound.

"…Listen, Doc…" Moist winced slightly. He was still in pain, but he was trying to get it under control. Moist brought a hand up to his mouth, wiping away some blood that was trickling down his cheek. "Thank you for saving me, again. God, if I hadn't have left last night…this would have never happened." Moist's voice was still slightly hoarse. Billy looked confused as he stood up, grabbing the bottle of Peroxide and the two now-bloody rags and taking them back into the bathroom. "You keep saying that. 'Last night'." Billy said as he went through his cabinets, looking for a big enough band aid. He found one, and he walked back into his room. "What do you mean?" He asked, taking the band aid out and positioning it on the wound.

Moist looked rather hurt. "Oh. Y-you don't…remember." Moist muttered, taking a sharp breath when Billy pushed the band aid down. "That's for the better…I suppose."

"I don't remember what?" Billy asked, standing up and throwing the trash away. When he came back and sat by Moist on his bed, Moist blushed and looked away.

"N-Nothing. It was nothing." Moist muttered. Billy frowned, noticing Moist's blush.

"Seriously. I want to know. I was too drunk to remember…maybe if you say something that I said last night…it might jog my memory?" Billy suggested. Without thinking, Moist blurted out the words that had been clinging on to him all day.

" 'Moist…don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. You can't leave me now. I need you.' That's what you said when I left." Moist muttered. Billy started at Moist, trying to remember when he spoke those words.

"Why didn't I want you to leave?" Billy asked. Moist frowned, still hiding his face from his friend.

"Because. You learned that Penny had sex with Hammer. And…you wanted someone to be with you."

"Then…why did you leave? If all we were doing was talking." Billy asked. Moist frowned, looking back over at Billy with a worried look. "What? Seriously, Moist, what's going on?"Moist let out a sigh.

"You were drunk. And I was in here…talking to you. You…you did something…" Moist's voice trailed off. Billy let out a sigh. "You kis--"

There was a bang at the door. "DOCTOR! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN THERE!" Hammer's voice echoed throughout the apartment. Billy's face grew pale.

"Shit. Ohh…Moist. You stay right here. Gah. I need to get this off…it's got your blood all over it. And these. My boots and goggles, too…" Billy quickly took off his bloody lab coat, gloves, boots and his goggles, throwing them on the floor. He messed up his hair a bit. "Under no circumstances are you to show yourself." Billy hissed at Moist. There was another, louder bang at the door. Billy let out a deep breath.

"Urgh! I'm coming, I'm coming!!" Billy exclaimed, walking out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. His voice sounded more gruff--deeper than it usually did. Moist did as he was told and sat tight in Billy's room.

Billy walked over to the front door without a shirt on, and with his now-messy hair, hoping that was enough to disguise himself from Hammer. He put on a very irritated looking face before unlocking and opening it. "What do you wa--hey!" Hammer had pushed the door open all the way, inviting himself in. "What the hell, man! This is my _home_! You're not allowed in here!"

"I'm a hero, Doctor. I'm allowed wherever I want." Hammer said, shooting a glare down at Billy.

"Doctor? Why do you keep on saying that?" Billy asked, looking angry and confused. Hammer let out a laugh.

"Don't play dumb. I knew that I should've killed you when I had the chance, Horrible." Hammer said, grabbing Billy up by his throat and squeezing. Billy let out a yell of surprise. He tried to kick Hammer away from him, but Hammer wouldn't budge. "I'm sure that you'll have a _horrible_ time in hell. I hear that Satan doesn't take kindly to people like you." Billy couldn't focus his eyes in on Hammer's face. He could feel his grip getting weaker on Hammer's hand.

_No. I can't give up. I can't die like this._ Billy thought. Just when he thought that he was gone for good, a voice rang out.

"Stop it!" Moist called. "I'm the one you want. And that's not even the Doc! The Doc went into hiding. This is my friend--he doesn't even know that I was a friend of Doc's!" Moist exclaimed, leaning on the frame of Billy's door. Hammer frowned, dropping Billy, who gasped for air on the floor. Hammer took a few steps back as Moist rushed towards Billy.

"A-are you okay? I'm sorry to bring you into this." Moist said, putting a damp hand on Billy's arm. "Can you breath?""B-barely." Billy hissed, his voice scratchy. Moist stared at his friend sadly. "I really am sorry. I…I don't want you to be hurt." Despite the fact that Hammer was looming over them with his arms crossed, Moist pulled Billy into a wet hug. Billy coughed slightly. "What are you…?"

"Last night. I…you kissed me. I could've stopped it there, but I didn't. I let things continue…and you were willing to go all the way with me. That's when I stopped it. I…I couldn't let you do something like that without having full judgment and a sober mind." Moist whispered into Billy's ear. "That's what happened. You didn't want me to leave. But…I had to. Even though it was a dream come true…I couldn't do it."

"…Moist, I don't know what to say." Billy whispered back, making sure that Hammer couldn't hear him. Moist pulled away from the hug with a small smile on his face.

"You don't have to say anything. I just…incase this is the last time I got to see you…I wanted to tell you that…that I love you, Doc." Moist's face was red. Billy looked speechless.

Billy mumbled out the first thing that he could. "This isn't t-the last time you'll see me." He said quickly. Moist frowned slightly, leaning close to Billy.

"It just might be." Moist muttered, giving a confused and scared looking Billy a kiss on the lips. Billy didn't do anything. He didn't kiss back, he didn't push Moist off of him…he just sat there. He didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so quickly. Too quickly, if you asked him. Sure enough, Moist pulled away from the kiss before Billy could react. Was he crying? Billy couldn't really tell…Moist always was so wet.

When Moist stood up, Billy did, too. Moist put on a fake smile. "I…I have to go now. So that you won't get hurt." Moist said quietly. Billy shook his head lightly.

"No. No, you don't have to leave. Don't leave." He muttered. Moist frowned. "I just told you. I _have_ to." With a drop of water (or was that a tear?) running down his face, Moist turned around to face Hammer, ready to be taken back to his living hell.

Billy shook his head, looking confused and overwhelmed. _He's going to kill you. Moist, don't leave. Why can't you just let him take me?_ Billy cried out in his head. He just stood there, though, not saying a word to Moist. When Moist took another step towards the door, Billy grabbed his slippery hand and stopped him. Moist turned to face him, and as he did so, Billy pulled Moist into a hug.

"I told you not to leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Moist. I've grown attached to you…" Billy muttered, lightly pulling away from the hug to look Moist in the eye. "I can't do anything without you. I'm hopeless, Moist." Billy muttered, making sure that Hammer couldn't hear. Moist just stood there, listening. He didn't know what to say or what he could do. He just wanted to run away and try to forget about not being able to see Billy again.

When Billy leaned forward and kissed Moist, it brought him out of his lost state of mind. Moist pulled slightly away. "D-Doc? What are you--?""I love you, Moist." Billy hissed back. "That's why you can't leave me." Billy watched as Moist stared back into his eyes, noticing the look of skepticism in Moist's expression. Moist didn't believe him. Billy sighed, lightly kissing Moist again.

This time, Moist didn't pull away. He kissed Billy back, putting his arms around him. Billy felt as if he had done this before…maybe his memory of the night before was coming back? Billy hugged Moist tightly, not wanting to let go.

It felt _right._ It felt as if Billy had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He didn't want the moment to end. He just wanted to feel Moist's lips on his and Moist's damp body against his own.

"Oh, now that's just _disgusting_." Hammer's voice interrupted Billy and Moist's perfect moment. Hammer grabbed Moist by the back of his shirt, pulling him away from Billy, easily breaking Billy's grip on Moist. "Now I _know_ that you aren't the doctor. He isn't as gay as you are." Hammer mumbled, glaring down at Billy. "But I'm watching you nonetheless. Just in case you _are_ the doctor." Hammer turned away from Billy, who stood there in disbelief. "So don't do anything funny. Because I will know." Hammer dragged Moist out the door, slamming it shut as he left.

Billy stared at the spot where Moist had previously been as the whole thing replayed in his mind. He blinked away a tear, which ran down his cheek and dropped onto the floor. Billy couldn't stop as the tears ran down his face.

He dropped to his knees in agony. He knew what would happen to Moist…and he had been too much of a coward to stop it.

"Why?" He cried out to Hammer, knowing that Hammer was already far away from him. "Why take Moist? Why don't you just…just take me? Moist did _nothing_ to you!" Billy covered his head with his hands, trying to stop the tears. "Why Moist?" He sobbed quietly. "Why…why not me? Why didn't you take me instead?"


End file.
